Taking A Break From All Their Worries
by Alex Foster
Summary: Satsu discovers that after a couple of drinks, Xander starts telling Anya stories and after couple more he starts telling Buffy stories.


Title: Taking A Break From All Their Worries

Author: Alex Foster

Feedback: I love hearing what people think. Drop me a line or leave a review.

Category: Friendship

Setting: Before the events of Buffy Season Eight Issue #1: The Long Way Home

Rating: PG

Summary: Satsu discovers that after a couple of drinks, Xander starts telling Anya stories and after couple more he starts telling Buffy stories.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Mutant Enemy, Dark Horse, and Joss Whedon. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Two thoughts went into writing this that really appealed to me. First was the idea that especially in the early days of setting up the army, Xander occasionally took the gang out to let off some steam. Much like his party in issue eleven. Second was the idea that he and Satsu had at least a passing friendship. As a member of Buffy's alpha group she probably receives orders from him, but little interaction has ever been shown.

* * *

_I bet that you look good on the dancefloor_

_I don't know if you're looking for romance or_

_I don't know what you're looking for_

_I said, I bet that you look good on the dancefloor_

Arctic Monkeys, Bet That You Look Good On The Dancefloor

* * *

"I think he's cute, don't you?"

Satsu followed Renee's gaze to the dark haired man sitting at the bar. By himself, Xander raised his hand to grab the attention of the bartender and ordered another drink. "Mister Harris?!"

"Yeah. You don't think he's cute?"

The two slayers slowly danced in the center of the crowded Glasgow pub. Around them were forty other girls socializing, drinking, and dancing. With Buffy in America collecting more slayers for training, Xander had gathered those left behind at the citadel and taken them on a field trip. Mission: relaxation and fun.

"I think he's Miss Summers' second in command."

Renee tightened her hold on Satsu's waist to keep upright as they swayed together. She blinked and smiled blearily. "But you don't think he has a thing?"

Satsu looked again. Xander's fresh drink arrived and he carefully pulled the paper umbrella out before taking a sip. "No…he has a thing. Maybe that's the problem?"

"Go over and find out what he thinks."

"_Excuse me_?"

Renee nodded. "Just find out if he's interested at all. It's been almost a year and we never see him with anyone."

"He and Mister Wells do get together to talk about comic books and Battlestar Galactica a lot."

Renee gave her a slightly tipsy look. "Please…I have an impressive gaydar. I think I would know."

"Really?" Satsu smiled slightly. "So should I drop a note in his locker after third period?"

The song ended and they broke apart. "Don't be silly," Renee slurred slightly. "Just go talk to him and be friendly and keep me in mind."

Satsu rolled her eyes and turned toward the bar.

"No names!"

Satsu nodded. "I'm an anonymous emissary. No names, numbers, addresses, or fluids will be exchanged."

The Asian slayer left the dance floor and pushed her way through the throng of people filling the pub. She didn't remember such a heavy crowd when they arrived, but apparently word got out that forty hot women were in town looking to party. Amazing the draw that had on the male population.

Halfway to the bar a twenty something year old Scot caught her arm. "Hey, love. How 'bout a dance?"

"No, thank you."

He gripped her arm tighter. "Know what I feel like?" He leaned in close and the smell of alcohol filled her nose. "Some delicious sushi."

Satsu smiled and put her hand over his. "So do I." She squeezed his fingers with full slayer strength and felt his knuckles pop. The Scot cried out and dropped to his knees. Satsu left him there on the floor and continued to the bar.

She slipped onto the stool next to Mister Harris and gave a little hop to situate herself.

"Hey, Satsu."

"Hello, sir." She glanced back. "You should know Renee likes you."

Xander's eye widened. "Huh—what—now?"

"I was sent here to find out if you had any interest in girls." Satsu thought for a moment. "That sounded better and less inappropriate in my head."

Xander laughed, but she didn't think it was at her. He twisted his glass and took a sip of the orange drink through a little straw.

"Please don't look back, sir," she said. "I'm not supposed to use any names."

"Gotcha. Wow. So what am I supposed to do here?"

Satsu waved the bartender over and ordered a drink. "She's more than a little drunk so I would be flattered but leave it at that." The bartender set a bottle of beer down in front of her.

Xander leaned back. Unlike the rest of the group tonight, he still wore his drab military inspired clothing. "I, ah, just drink this because it has fruit juice in it. And…fruit is good for the body."

"Yes, sir, it is. The paper umbrellas are fun to play with too." She smiled slightly and hoped she hadn't overstepped.

"Not very useful in a storm though." He popped the little umbrella open and held it over his head.

Satsu laughed and relaxed slightly.

"So you're the designated wingwoman, huh?"

"Apparently." She took a swig. "Could be because you and I are among the few sober ones left."

"I don't know, these tiki breezies go right to—I mean yeah. I'm fine."

Satsu looked back and saw Renee sitting with Leah and another Scotsman. The dark skinned woman had seemingly forgotten about them as she laughed with Leah.

"So what should I tell her?"

"Well, I, um…" Xander took another hit of his drink. "It's nice but—"

"Not your thing?"

"Oh it's definitely my thing! I have interest. I have compounded interest. But today really isn't a good day for me in that area."

Satsu nodded. "I get it."

"Thank God!"

"It's too soon."

Xander's face quieted. "Yeah. It's too soon."

Slayer and watcher sat together in silence for a long while as Glasgow partied around them. "It's none of my business, sir," she said at last, "but the rumor mill talks about you."

"I hope I'm cool in the stories."

"Very cool, sir. You take out entire squads of ninjas single handedly."

"Ninjas travel in clans," he corrected her. "Make sure you clear that up."

Satsu downed another mouthful of beer. "I probably should have known that."

"Fight the stereotype, lady."

"Some people think you were married and she was killed in battle."

Xander didn't answer and just stirred his tiki breezy.

"Others think you don't show an interest in anyone because you and Miss Summers are sleeping together."

Xander started coughing and almost dumped the drink down the bar top. "Well that is just completely less than true."

Satsu released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her skin tingled and she heard ringing that had nothing to do with the loud music. "Then—"

"I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it," he said. "I think we've all _thought_ about it."

"Yes, sir."

"But that would be wrong. It would completely screw up the dynamic. There might even be a law about that in the watcher's rulebook—and don't tell her I called myself a watcher. Plus, then she'd have a better than average chance of going evil."

Satsu nodded empathetically. "And you wouldn't want to do anything to upset things. She could, you know, not feel the same thing and then it would be weird and might hurt missions. Might not get to see her at all then. And that would be worse."

Xander looked at her; the neon signs behind the bar casting red and blue colored shadows across his face. "You want some inside info to win the betting pool?" He reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew a carefully folded photograph. It was crinkled around the folds and had a small tear in the corner held together with clear tape.

Unsure, Satsu hesitated before taking it from him. She wasn't in the higher command circle with Buffy and Xander. Outside of mission assignments and debriefings, she had little personal contact with him. And now he was offering her something none of the other girls knew.

The picture was of Mister Harris and a pretty blonde. The woman was leaning against a tree while he sat next to it with one hand raised, as though trying to block the camera. He still had both eyes and she was in mid laugh with her head turned slightly.

"I left her at the altar," he said. "We were never married."

Satsu looked at him wide-eyed.

"She _was_ killed though. In Sunnydale."

"I—"

Xander waved off what she was about to say. "It's history, really. I grieved afterward with an old friend of hers and it doesn't hurt so much anymore." He took the picture back and folded it again. "I'm not taking holy orders or anything, but more than interest doesn't really interest me yet."

"Thank you for showing me her, sir."

Xander shrugged and finished his drink. "So how about your deep dark secret? I showed you mine."

"I'm pretty open, sir," Satsu said after a moment of thought. "No secrets here."

"Not even a little one, huh? Too bad." Xander scanned the crowd of slayers and watched as they mingled with the locals. "How about I play Iceman to your Maverick? You should have a little fun before reporting back to Renee."

"No thank you, sir." She gave him a smile. "Besides, I'm having fun right here."

"Well it does flock to me these days. Are you sure though? I don't mind picking up guys for you…in a manly heterosexual kind of way, I mean."

"I'm sure." Satsu called for another breezy and glanced at Xander. "There is one thing you could do for me."

"If the lady is buying…"

"Tell me more about Sunnydale," Satsu said. "I'd like to hear more about life there before it sank into the ground."

Xander removed the paper umbrella and stirred his fresh drink. "Okay. Anything in particular?"

"Buffy. Tell me all about Miss Summers…"

**End**


End file.
